User talk:Draygo Korvan
/archive 1 ---- Skills list I give myself full permission to edit the list :p 195.137.4.228 10:39, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Yea sorry skuld, didnt realize that was your IP, you sneaky anon editor you. =P. --Draygo Korvan 10:40, 22 June 2006 (CDT) what? what do you want about subs and the unsigned comments? I think that is easier to type than —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.106.228.30 (talk • ) 06:54, 12 July 2006 (CDT).ST47 10:46, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :Unsigned2 in particular needs to be inluded only with subst. As the timezone it uses will change every time daylight savings time takes effect or is removed (from CDT to CST and back again). If it is just included the timezone tag will change when the template changes to reflect standard time. Reference the bottom of Project:Sign your comments and the template , so instead of you type --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 10:49, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Prof combination pages Why did you make all those? Red link > no content — Skuld 11:02, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Some content, it will force the formatting of all the pages to be similar - instead of the mess we currently have. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:05, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::I was about to ask the same thing. I don't see what those pages give us at this stage. I think it's better to have red links so that we have a visual queue to fill in the data once we learn more. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:05, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::As with the template did the will already provide the clue - as they did before. Anyway it doesnt hurt to have them. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:10, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Doesn't really help much either is the issue. Blue links imply that content exists, when it actually doesn't. The prior use of ch2 template was used on articles where content existed, but that could be changed prior to actual release. Not the case here, no real content. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:15, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::how about the X/D and X/P? ST47 11:19, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::The use of the ch2 template was on pages where information was based on articles or in game beta tests, the gamespot article for instance has enough information to make Dervish Assassin page as at least as informative as the poorly written Warrior Assassin. For instance we know that the Dervish is a close ranged melee type player that has many attacks that can strike many enemies at once - in addition to abilities that help reduce pain. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:20, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::An article could potentially be made like that, and then it would contain content and would be reasonable with the c3 tag. My point is that the articles that were created currently do not contain content, and the blue links hide that fact. An article simply saying "The Paragon/Monk (P/Mo) is a combination based off of the new class from Guild Wars Nightfall." does not make use of the new information about the professions, and provide no information. Red links would be better than what's there now; but if you want to add content, then my issue with the articles would evaporate. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:27, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Maybe I just have a weird way to go about it, but yes, I plan on adding content based off of what I can glean from the article on gamespot and what I know of the current classes. It wont stay like that for long. If you want you can assist me in this matter. My first goal was to get them on the stub and profession combo pages so I can easily jump between them. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:31, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Ah, now I understand - it's a work in process. Sorry, it looked like you were just creating the basic articles without the content, didn't realize that you were still making additions to them. ::::::::I would help, but I've already been on the wiki longer than I should this morning. Need to get back to earning enough to pay my bills. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:35, 19 July 2006 (CDT) First of all, I find it a good idea to start the articles. And the reordering of the combinations by campaign brought the list into shape, so i would say: good work! But I'm not sure about one thing. Maybe this is the wrong place to ask (yet the related discussion above took place here) but is it confirmed that some inter-campaign profession combination between the non-core campains such as the Ritualist Paragon or Dervish Assassin will be possible? I remember a podcast featuring Jeff Strain where he stated that only support of the core professions will be guranteed in the upcoming chapters to limit the amount of balancing in, say, campaign 17. But maybe you know more than I do ... --MRA 13:23, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :your prophecies warrior can become a warrior/assassin at senji's corner. i'd assume your assassin could become an assassin/paragon at senji's equivilent. the only way they could prevent that would be to bar entry to assassins. however, it's very likely you will not be able to create a new assassin in nightfall, much as you cannot create a new assassin in presearing, even if you own factions. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:50, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Q's re: Template:Green Re: Template:Green, can you add your input to User_talk:MRA#Rago_Kindlerock_and_.28unique.29.28unique.29? Thanks! To me, as long as MRA is editing all the articles anyway, it's a perfect opportunity to purge the template. But, wanted to check on your reasoning from last month for saying not to do so. Was it just a matter of simplicity, or do you have additional plans for the template? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:28, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Yea I only said that because it was only MRA that was calling for the vote to end at that time. That way if the vote unlikely changed (lots of votes suddenly get added for green links) we could switch it back. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 10:05, 21 July 2006 (CDT) GFDL I was interrested in porting your template for "unsigned2" over to the Official Guild Wars wiki, but due to the license difference, I need your permission. If you agree with dual-licensing your work under both this site's licence and the GFDL, could you add add your page to Category:Users/GFDL? --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:04, 12 February 2007 (CST) :How about I just move it myself. No need for a middle man. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 11:53, 13 February 2007 (CST) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:47, 15 May 2007 (CDT) i didnt send that, how do u send messages to ppl on this thing?, im new Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)